Seven Deadly Sins
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Seven chapters for the seven deadly sins. Each character has one. This is mainly a Chair fic, so I tried to mention them as much as possible even when it wasn't warranted. I had to add some characters I didn't like bc there had to be seven
1. Greed

**A/N**: So this is the first part of my seven part multi fic. I know that this is supposed to be Chair, and I have put small Chair things in here, but I needed seven characters for the seven sins. Truthfully, I truly detest Jenny, so I put as much Chair in here as I could. Chuck and Blair won't be there until the very end (sorry), but I will be putting a lot of references in here. I wanted to finish my other multi- fic but then I heard that Chuck and Blair won't be together for awhile and I got really angsty. I knew if I started writing my other one then it would come out major angst, and that was not what I was aiming for. When I actually do finish it, it will be better. So this is just to satisfy my craving for Chair at the moment. And I know that this is short, but I truly can't stand Jenny and this was the only way it was coming out.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl because if I did THERE WOULDNT BE SO MUCH CHAIR ANGST

***

Greed

**Jenny Humphrey**

Jenny always knew what she wanted. First, it was just recognition. She wanted to be a girl of the steps, not just some girl from Brooklyn. That's where Blair Waldorf came in. She was her ticket to be something great.

Second, it was what came along with the popularity. And that came in the form of Chuck Bass. She thought she knew what she wanted. He taught her that she had no idea what she wanted. She thought she wanted him, but she couldn't handle him. There was a darkness inside of Chuck that could only be channeled by the she- devil herself.

Third came in the form of Nate Archibald. Again, Jenny had put herself in the vengeful path of Blair Waldorf. Nate was Blair's boyfriend. Little did Jenny realize what was really brewing beneath the surface. Jenny couldn't see the emotions and passions that were suddenly stirred between the best friend and the girl friend. No one saw that coming, really. That didn't make Jenny any less fearful for her own status; which right now, was none.

Fourth, was the destruction of Blair Waldorf. She should have seen that one coming, really. She was sure it was going to be easy. She wanted what Blair had. She wanted Nate and she wanted to be queen. She wanted status and she wanted to be respected. She didn't want to be from Brooklyn anymore. She wanted everything. Again, she should have seen her demise. She thought she could handle everything. She thought she wanted what Blair had. But she couldn't see what it really took to be Blair Waldorf and everything that came with it. Jenny couldn't handle the scrutiny. She couldn't handle the talk. She couldn't handle the evil thoughts that made Blair perfect, or the true conniving scheming that made Blair truly smart. She certainly couldn't handle the Devil himself who matched Blair word for word.

The last thing that Jenny wanted was her own life. What she wanted was again linked to Blair in a strange twist of Fate. Jenny wanted fame and fortune. Jenny wanted the one thing that Blair could never have; the gift of her own mother's love. Yet, once again, Jenny chased after what she couldn't have. And once again, Jenny was thrown to the lions.

Jenny wanted to be done yearning after things. Her designing career was over. The only friends she had was the person who she shared a sibling with and his boyfriend... and the girl friend of who she truly wanted. This time, she wanted to have a good life. This time, she wanted to be pure. But there was still one thing she couldn't stop yearning for. That was Nate Archibald. She had him and lost him to one of her best friends. Nate was sweet and true. He wasn't a demon who went after virtue or the tigress that went after crushed emotions. Those two deserved each other. But once again, she wanted what she couldn't have. She wanted him and she could never stop. She found that she could never truly stop wanting.


	2. Envy

Envy

**Vanessa Abrams**

Vanessa wasn't one for wanting what she couldn't have. Really, Vanessa had always gotten everything that she wanted. She wasn't like that vile Chuck Bass who lusted after his own friend's girl friend. She wasn't constantly plagued by insecurity like that evil Blair Waldorf. For Vanessa, life was perfect.

That's when everything had to go downhill. She moved away to Vermont. Never had she ever imagined that when/ if she returned, things would have changed for the worst. She never thought that she would be pulled into the world of Upper East Side trust fund bitches. She didn't really use the tongue of that world, but for once, they warranted it.

She never imagined that the one person she had loved would have been corrupted by the world of money. She never thought that a blonde harpy would have stolen her perfect brooding writer. He understood her artistic talent. He possessed it too.

Vanessa returned to find that everything had changed. She had found that when she returned, Dan had gone for the opposite of Vanessa. He had traded up. She thought he shared her disgust for that world. Instead, he had fallen in love with it.

Vanessa knew that she could never be jealous of Blair Waldorf; who seemed like she had everything at her fingertips. She had everyone's attention, including her boy friend's best friend. She treaded over Nate's heart for the shady and creepy alternative.

Vanessa knew she would never be jealous of Chuck Bass; who lusted after something that wasn't his to begin with. He wanted something that shouldn't have belonged to him in the first place. He had a love of money and women. He delved in the art of consumption. He wanted too much. He had so much and yet he was disgusting.

Vanessa knew she would never be jealous of Nate Archibald; who was subdued despite the fact that he had everything that Dan wanted. He had money, he had his ticket to Dartmouth. He even had the Upper East Side's It Girl; or had her. He cheated and he could get away with it, just because of his birth.

Vanessa knew she never wanted to be jealous of Serena Van der Woodsen, but that didn't stop her. Serena had everything. Serena had money, infinite resources, and best friend's boyfriends. She was beautiful and blonde. She was everything that Vanessa didn't. She had everything that Vanessa wanted. She had the only thing that Vanessa wanted. She had Dan and Vanessa hated her for it.

Vanessa knew she would never get ahead with dwelling on the things she wanted. That didn't stop her. Already a week in this world, and she was thinking like them. She was thinking of what she could do to get ahead and how to do it. She was disgusted with herself.

Vanessa wasn't a jealous person. She never wanted anything. But only days in this world, she had done a complete 180. She found that she never truly stop wanting what other people had.


	3. Wrath

**A/N**: So this is one of the longer ones because even though I'm not a true fan of Dan, I like him better than the previous characters. There is more Chair in this one. A lot more Chuck... a lot. So I anticipate they will be getting longer. The next ones are the Non Judging Breakfast Club. I will be delving more into the Chair relationship because those are the people who have actually seen it. A warning for what you're about to read, some of it is slightly AU. It could have happened, but was never actually seen on screen. I just thought it was an interesting way to talk about Dan and his sin.

**Disclaimer**: No ownership of Gossip Girl for me... there would be wittier comebacks if I did

Wrath 

**Dan Humphrey**

Dan was never really an angry person. He liked life. He was proud of his humble roots. He knew what he wanted in life. He knew what he was going to do for the rest of his life. He knew this because of one girl.

The first time Dan had ever laid eyes on Serena Van der Woodsen, he had been entranced. He wrote his first published piece about her. She was enchanting. She would also be the death of him.

Dan remembered the first time he lost his temper and the first person who he lost it to. None other than Chuck "The Devil Himself" Bass. Chuck had the world of the Upper East Side on its ears. He was charming and handsome (Dan guessed, he really didn't have the stomach for that evil arrogant son of a bitch).

Dan never blamed Serena for anything, but he was well aware that if it wasn't for Serena, he never would have been sucked into the alternate universe that was the Upper East Side. He would have known Chuck Bass, but never hit him. He would have known Blair Waldorf, but never been insulted by her. He would have known Nate Archibald, but never feel the searing heat of jealousy at his entrance into Dartmouth and Serena. (That didn't sound as gross in his head).

Dan knew Chuck was the vilest human being on earth before his fist even connected with Chuck's nose. He overheard him talking about perfection and violations. But never had Dan anticipated the true evil that was Chuck Bass.

Dan never even conceived that he would walk in on that piece of trash violating his sister. He knew he never would have walked in if it wasn't for Serena. He still didn't blame her.

Dan hadn't even realized it was Chuck Bass until a full five seconds after he had turned around. Chuck Bass had almost date—raped his sister. That was unforgiveable. Chuck sure as hell knew it now. That's what Dan told himself, at least.

The heat of anger flowed through Dan's veins. He wasn't in control of his body anymore. He was angry. Chuck sure as hell knew it then. At least, his nose did. He felt his fist smash into Chuck's face. He heard a slight grunt of a punch being taken. He couldn't have helped but think that it sounded like Chuck knew what he was doing. He couldn't help but think it looked and felt like Chuck had taken a punch before.

The thing that truly vexed Dan was Chuck's reaction. He wasn't even remorseful. He only seemed slightly annoyed that his nose was bleeding. The thing that Chuck was concerned about was that he didn't know who had just sucker punched him.

That was Chuck Bass in a nutshell. He didn't care what people thought of him or what he did. There was only one person who he cared that thought those things. Dan couldn't see that yet.

He didn't even see it. He was relayed it. It made sense. It made so much sense, Dan wondered why he hadn't seen it before. They were the perfect couple, if anything that Chuck was involved in could resemble a healthy relationship.

Dan lost his temper the second time the very next day; to the very same person. Chuck just knew how to play him. It almost seemed as though he had planned the whole thing to get Dan kicked out of that brunch. He wouldn't have put it past him.

He actually looked pleased after Dan had shoved him into that waiter. Dan reveled in that. That was the Upper East Side.

He also saw Blair Waldorf looking at him with satisfaction. She was glad hat he had pushed Chuck too. Those two were the same. Again, he wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

Dan was in the middle of a night club the next time he physically assaulted someone. This time it was a random stranger. But to Dan's own surprise, it was protecting Blair Waldorf. It could again, however, be connected to Chuck Bass. Little did Dan know that two weeks from then would Chuck and Blair cross the line between friends and… something else.

And little did Dan know that Chuck had actually seen the whole occurrence. He didn't know the heat of jealousy that Chuck felt when Dan protected Blair. He didn't feel Chuck's confusion at this strange flair; this new occurrence. Dan couldn't possibly know that Chuck was going through changes that he could not identify. Chuck cared about Blair but no one saw it. He didn't even see it until it was too late to go back.

Dan didn't seen Chuck accost Blair after the occurence before she left with her friends. He didn't see the worry that had flared in Chuck's eyes and the flattery that flared in Blair's. He couldn't understand that a friendship as simple as Chuck and Blair's had suddenly become so complicated.

They were the same changes that Dan had gone through the first time that he saw Serena. Dan had no idea that he was in the middle of True Love flaring to life.

From then on, Dan was in constant company of his friend called anger. He was always angry at Chuck. He hated Chuck for always getting what he wanted. He hated Chuck for coming in between something that he didn't belong in. Dan wasn't a fan of Nate or Blair, but it just didn't seem fair. And it was another reason for him to hate Chuck.

Dan hated Blair for submitting his sister to all of the things she did. He hated her for making Serena jump through hoops to earn her forgiveness. That didn't seem fair either, no matter what Serena had done. Maybe he was a little biased.

Dan hated Nate for thinking he had everything. He hated Nate for getting what Dan truly wanted without even trying. He hated Nate for having Serena; for being her first. He actually hated Nate for treating everyone the way he did, even Blair.

Ever since Dan had entered that world, he was always accompanied by anger. Dan found that he could never truly stop hating those around him.


	4. Gluttony

**A/N:** I don't know how this one was longer than Wrath, but w/e. This isn't the best one I had, but it sort of worked for the character. I do go on a random Chair tangent, but I somehow managed to actually connect it to the point I was trying to make. Which only means one thing: getting closer to more relevent topics that appear at the end.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl. Or Chuck Bass (sigh). If I did, he would tone down the angst for a few seconds.

Gluttony 

**Serena Van der Woodsen**

Serena was used to the lifestyle of over indulgence. She was from the Upper East Side, for God's sake. But no one could over indulge like Serena could. When she returned from boarding school she had convinced herself that she was retired from the lifestyle.

Serena was done with drinking. She didn't go to bars anymore when she was obviously 15 but was let in anyway. She wasn't suddenly pressed with the urge to jump on tables and start dancing. She wouldn't go out on Thanksgiving and do shots with the sad people who had nowhere else to go.

She was done with meaningless sex. She was done with blacking out and waking up in some random guy's hotel room. She had ruined her relationship with her best friend because of over indulging in sex. She had ruined her friendship with her best friend's boyfriend by indulgence.

She was done with Georgina Sparks, who had leaded her on this destructive path. Or so she thought. When Georgina returned, Serena's world was turned on her head.

She thought she was on the right track. She had a stable boyfriend, no matter how judgmental he may be. Her relationship with Blair was back to where it was supposed to be. Serena had feared, however, that her somewhat judging persona that was developing was a result of Judgment itself Dan Humphrey.

She couldn't help but be aghast at Blair's own relationship that was developing with Upper East Side's resident bad boy, Chuck Bass. And she couldn't help but feel hurt when Blair called her jealous. Time was, Serena would have jumped at the chance to add another guy to her list of "banged." This hurt, because she knew that it was true. Months ago, it's exactly what she would have done.

Serena should have seen it, but Blair was only so defensive because that's what she did when she cared for something. When Blair thought something was in danger of being taken from her, she struck back with ten times the force she was hit with.

So when Georgina Sparks entered her life, Serena couldn't help but revert into herself. She hadn't any idea what could be done. This was the Georgina who brought the devil out in her.

Serena did the only thing she could think to do when put under pressure like this. She relieved herself by committing herself back to the lifestyle. She over indulged in partying. The only reason she did this was to protect what she loved. Georgina threatened her the only way she knew how. If Dan found out about Serena's scandalous past, who knew what he would do. Serena couldn't let go of the one thing that kept her grounded.

Suddenly, Blair's actions seemed so clear now. Her best friend was clinging to the one thing that she knew. Chuck was exactly like her. Serena was surprised that she hadn't seen it before. They were both manipulative schemers, but they knew each other better than anyone.

Serena could not even begin to suspect what was going on inside of Blair's head. She could not unlock the mystery. Chuck seemed to have it down. He seemed to understand her emotions and actions as well as his own.

Serena couldn't help but think of how right they were for each other. Chuck was the only one who could handle an essence like Blair. He could actually take care of her. He could take her bitchiness, he even reveled in it. He understood her insecurities, and could make her feel worthy, like she was.

It went both ways, not that Serena cared about Chuck. But her step brother was a complex person, no matter who many people thought he was two dimensional. All he wanted was a father's love. That was why he searched for contact in the most physical way. Blair knew exactly what the neglect was like.

If Blair could trust Chuck to such a degree, Serena knew that she could too. She knew that he was known for keeping his mouth shut when need be, and being able to control any situation. He delivered.

That didn't stop Serena from continually falling for the same traps. She realized this proved one thing. Serena really hadn't changed like she thought. She really hadn't changed like she wanted to. She belonged in this world. She belonged in the Upper East Side. No amount of writers from Brooklyn could change that. Serena found that she could not stop over indulging.


	5. Sloth

**A/N**: This is the first one that is more central Chair. It has Nate's sin, but has a Chair story right in the middle of it. So there are only two more characters and two more sins ;).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl or I'd be getting over this angst faster.

Sloth

**Nate Archibald**

Nate considered that he wasn't meant for the Upper East Side many times. He wasn't like his best friend; who was obsessed with money and women didn't care of any repercussions. He wasn't like his girl friend; who was the alpha bitch of the world, manipulative and scheming and didn't care of any repercussions. No, Nate was more like Serena; who was nice and sunny, bubbly and sweet and cared about the consequences of her previous actions. She was the complete opposite of Blair.

It wasn't that Nate didn't love Blair. He thought he did. He was… fond of her at least. Everyone always told him that he should be with Blair, so he was. Everyone always told him that he should do sports, so he did. Everyone always told him he was the golden boy, so he was.

Nate wasn't really in his right mind. He never chose anything for himself. He let life pass him by, only sometimes wondering if it was the right thing to do. There was a moment when a realization hit him. For the first time in his life, he realized that there was something that he actually wanted. So he took it. He took what didn't belong to him and didn't care of any repercussions. He paid the price.

He broke Blair's heart, not being able to get over Serena like he said he would. He drove her into something that he wished he hadn't. But somehow, he convinced himself that it wasn't his fault.

It was the womanizing player's fault who dared call him his best friend. It was the bitch's fault for falling victim to what the female race fell victim to so often; Chuck Bass. Still, he didn't do anything about it.

First, he was angry at his best friend and his ex. Nothing showed him to be any other way. When someone steals your girl friend right from under you, you would be angry… right? It didn't matter that she technically didn't belong to him anymore. He should have realized that Chuck had the right to claim her as soon as Blair got into that limo that took her to Victrola.

Nate just didn't think she would. He thought they were friends; that was it. He should have known that Chuck couldn't be just friends with any girl. He had to mark them, take them as his own. Nate didn't see the emotions that brewed beneath. No one had seen it, really.

He couldn't feel the way Chuck's stomach stirred just at the scent of Blair's signature perfume. He didn't know how Blair melted at the mere sound of Chuck's gravelly velvet seductive voice.

Nate couldn't possibly even comprehend how these two people who were so similar yearned for each other with a primal instinct that could only be labeled as something that Nate had said so many times but never meant it.

Never, in Nate's wildest imagination, could he ever even conceive that his best friend and his girlfriend had fallen in love with each other.

Nate had no idea that there was no way he could compete. Chuck and Blair were it, even if they didn't know it. They were for real. They were each other's counterpart, even if it would take them years to discover that there could never be anyone else. It would take years for them to discover. But one day, the two schemers of the Upper East Side would discover the one simple fact that they were truly in love.

Blair and Chuck were difficult. Serena was easy. It was easy to love Serena, if that's what it even was. Everyone liked Serena. She was fun and sweet.

Blair was… not. Blair was the complete opposite. Only someone like Chuck could discover the beauty in that. Only Blair and Chuck could handle each other.

Nate approached all situations in this manner. If he couldn't understand something, it wasn't worth his time.

Blair and Chuck just confused him. They didn't make sense. How could two completely evil people find love when Nate was lost forever? Nate wanted to ignore the fact that they were completely perfect for each other, but he just couldn't.

The only real thing that Nate was sure of in his life was that this wasn't what he wanted. Chuck and Blair loved the lifestyle. They loved the money and the privileges (along with the guilty pleasure that came with their relationship). It didn't seem fair to Nate. Why did he have the right to money when he hadn't even earned it? Why did he deserve it?

He didn't deserve the key to Dartmouth when he didn't even try, when he didn't even want it. He wanted to make his own way. He wanted to be himself. That was obvious to everyone around him; they just chose to ignore it.

Nate's grades slumped. He couldn't take what was going on. He wanted to make it clear that he didn't want any of this. That didn't really work.

His relationships followed the same formula as the rest of his life. The longest relationship of his life was a complete sham. He didn't want to do that for the rest of his life. He had stayed in it without even trying. He realized that he didn't even want Blair, but he just stayed.

Jenny Humphrey was a different story. She was sweet, humble, and blonde. She was the complete opposite of Blair. Nate failed to notice that Blair seemed to be doing the exact same thing to him. She had found the right one for her. Chuck just happened to be Nate's foil (like he knew what that meant).

Once again, it didn't work out for Nate. Once again, he didn't do anything to stop it. He didn't do anything to save it. Just like he didn't do anything to stop Blair from getting into that limo. He didn't stop Blair from crashing right into the arms of his best friend. Nate just failed at recognizing the signs.

He thought he liked Jenny. But that just fell apart. Nate failed to stop it once again. Nate found that he couldn't stop letting himself lay back and do nothing.


	6. Pride

**A/N**: Second to last chapter. Definitely more Chair. Some of this is sort of AU. It was never disproved, but this was just what I imagined to happen before the show started, when Serena was away, what happened between Blair and Chuck.

**Disclaimer**: Still not owning Gossip Girl. Damn.

Pride

**Blair Waldorf**

As far back as she could remember, Blair knew exactly how her life would end up. She would graduate from Yale, marry Nathaniel Archibald, and be happy forever. Some things didn't quite pan out like she had hoped.

Blair didn't really have her mother's criticism critiquing her every movement in her plans. She didn't plan to be knocked down notches by her so called best friend. She didn't plan that her father would leave her and her mother for his French lover. Blair certainly didn't plan out falling in love with the Devil himself. That came as a shocker.

Blair just sat on her bed, frantically calling him every 3 minutes like clockwork on Christmas. She told herself that it was to stop him from telling Nate about the indiscretions she shared with Chuck.

It was then that she realized that she had truly fallen for someone who could never reciprocate no matter what "butterflies" he was feeling.

Blair just held her head high when he returned, signature smirk in place. She would never let on that she was regretful for hooking back up with Nate. Nate was the most boring being on the face of the earth. And like Chuck so delicately had put it, no one could get her blood going like he could. Damn Mother Chucker.

Blair remembered the first time that she felt as though her life was spinning avidly out of control. Three key moments in her life occurred to make this happen.

**1. Serena leaves New York for a boarding school on Connecticut.**

Blair called the Van der Woodsen house looking for her best friend. As it turns out, Serena was gone for good. Blair was okay for now. Unbeknownst to her, something was occurring that she wouldn't see until it was too late.

**2. Nate becomes surprisingly distant**

Blair didn't see this coming until the third disaster occurred.

**3. Harold Waldorf leaves for France with his lover, leaving Blair and her mother behind.**

That's when Blair realized her whole life was in shambles. She tried reaching out to Nate before realizing that she was completely alone. That was her first mistake. Blair thought she was truly alone before she realized that someone else was by her side the entire time.

Chuck Bass, resident bad boy of the Upper East Side and renowned womanizer plagued her existence. God, he should have a title, he's so well known.

Chuck was missing some things too. He was missing things that he would never admit to anyone else. Chuck matched Blair's mother who was neglectful with a father who was as well. All they wanted was parents' recognition and attention. They couldn't even have a family dinner with them.

Chuck matched Blair's absent father for a deceased mother. They seemed oddly similar.

Chuck matched Blair's distant boyfriend for a secretive best friend. Blair didn't want to admit it, but Chuck knew her inside and out.

He also saw her insides spilled all over the porcelain. (That was something she never planned on either, believe her).

That was Blair's second mistake. She let Chuck catch her purging her emotions. And for the first time, she actually saw him.

Chuck was not an egotistical, arrogant pig. He was… comforting. He was sweet and funny. This could be mistaken as sarcastic and perverted, but really, it was all the same.

Blair let Chuck into her life and nothing was ever the same. He always knew when her mother was being overbearing and critical. He was there for her in the low points in her life when no one else was.

Chuck had a key to the inside of Blair Cornelia Waldorf. This was something that Nate didn't even have. Nate saw Blair's cold exterior, same as everyone else. Chuck saw the underlying pain that she masked.

Blair never would admit to anyone that Chuck knew her the best. She would never even admit it to him. That doesn't mean that he didn't know.

The night that she was deflowered was something that Blair would never forget. (No one really forgets losing their virginity in the back of a limo in motion, do they?) She wouldn't forget it because she had felt something there that she never had before. (And it wasn't Chuck's excitement either, ew.)

She felt alive for the first time. Chuck made her feel things that she thought were dormant. She thought she had locked those emotions away to protect herself. Maybe bringing them out was worth the hurt. Chuck was something else.

Blair's perfect façade couldn't fool Chuck, but that didn't stop her from trying. He pulled up and actually asked her out to breakfast. It would be like… a _date_.

Chuck would never know how much she wanted to get inside that limo with him. She just thrusted out her chin defiantly and rebuffed him. He couldn't know that she was actually _falling_ for him.

That's how their "relationship" played out from then on. Blair didn't know what else to call it. She had no idea what Chuck was feeling about it. (Like she was going to ask him.) She had no idea that he had the exact feelings that she had for him.

She couldn't let him see it. But leave it to the Devil to defrost the Ice Queen's heart. They were opposites and yet they were as similar as you could get. They were perfect.

Chuck was the only one who knew the pressures she had undergone. Serena was there for her now that she was back. But Chuck was an ever present force when Blair was neglected. No one saw that.

He would find Blair on the bathroom floor and have to put the pieces back together. He didn't mind. Well, he did mind. He couldn't stand to see her so broken and defeated. But he would never leave her in that condition.

The next day you would never know about Blair's breakdown. She was perfectly put together, commanding her minions as she would any other day. Chuck loved her for that.

Blair always felt alone. However, when Chuck was by her side, she felt invincible. She felt worthy and perfect. He made her feel that way. He wanted her to know that she was a goddess. That didn't stop Blair's insecurities. Blair found that she couldn't stop hiding her emotions, no matter how much Chuck could see them, anyway.


	7. Lust

**A/N**: This is the last chapter (and sin), obvisouly. I am so glad I saved it for last because I had the most fun writing it. Its probably just because Chair is awesome. So... That's it. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl or all of the episodes would be like this.

Lust 

**Chuck Bass**

Chuck Bass had loved sex since he could remember. No one knew this (except for a certain she-devil who shall remain nameless), but Chuck actually had reasons for his unorthodox pursuits. They actually weren't that unorthodox. A lot of men overtly hit on women. It was just unorthodox that it actually worked for him. He was too sexy for his own good.

Chuck Bass had loved Blair Waldorf since he could remember. Chuck just didn't know it was in that way. He loved her snarky comments that matched his own. He loved her cold mask that matched his indifferent one. He loved her manipulations that matched his own. He just didn't know that he loved her as well.

Chuck was well aware that she was untouchable. That was probably the reason why she constantly flirted with him (that little bitch.) She knew that he couldn't touch her so she was invincible. And strangely, that aroused him.

She was the only one who knew about his yearning for a father's love. It was a yearning that Blair also possessed. She yearned for a mother's approval. They failed on both counts.

It was because of Chuck's home life that molded his personal one. Blair knew that Chuck wasn't really a date rapist. He just had… boundary issues. It wasn't his fault at all. With a father like Bart Bass, who wouldn't end up messed up?

Chuck loved sex because it was something that he could obtain. He needed the contact that his father couldn't provide. Chuck wanted his father's love.

He couldn't get it, so he settled for the pleasures of the flesh provided by every female on the Upper East Side.

He could get this from every female on the Upper East Side except for one. This made Blair Waldorf all the more desirable. Damn her.

Chuck hadn't gone over the line too many times. It was his misfortune, however, to cross the line right when an overly protective brother was watching. This earned him a punch in the face. This earned Dan Humphrey life long hatred, courtesy of Chuck Bass.

This wasn't even Chuck's worse offense. No, Chuck couldn't offend worse than he did his best friend, Nathaniel Archibald.

Date rape was bad in some peoples' minds, but the stealing of a (best) friend's girlfriend is unforgivable, no matter how long they were broken up (not that Chuck waited very long). On the Upper East Side, that's how it was, at least.

Chuck Bass reveled in the world of heavy sex and drugs. However, there was one drug that he could never kick. There was one addiction he could never salve. It ruined him. She ruined the reputation he had built for himself since he was in sixth grade. And she was worth it.

Chuck wanted something that he could never have. He wanted something that was never meant to be his. He wanted it so bad, he had forsaken the most important relationship in his life; his best friend.

In Chuck's defense, it really wasn't his fault. She made the first move. That didn't mean he hadn't wanted it all along, of course. He had wanted her subconsciously for almost his entire life.

That hope only flared to life when she took the stage. She ignited his senses. She ignited an emotion that Chuck could never put to rest after. She ignited a fiery passion that would never fade for them both.

He was surprised how easy it was to forsake all other women after that. He did it in his mind's eye, anyway. Whenever another woman approached him, he critiqued her insanely in his head.

She wasn't petite, she wasn't brunette, she wasn't snarky enough, her eyes weren't wide enough, she didn't wear a headband, she didn't have a ruby ring shaped like a heart. Soon he realized the only woman that could ever satisfy him was the one woman he couldn't have.

The first night he was with her was a taste of the drug. She left the limo and he could still feel her body heat on him. He still had her distinctive taste in his mouth. He could still feel her manicured hands running all over his body.

He just couldn't let her go. He tried to. He never tried so hard at anything in his life. He tried to rid himself of Blair Waldorf. He failed miserably.

Nate's trust was important to him. But the heart wants what the heart wants. Chuck actually referring to himself with a heart was mind-blowing in itself. This is what that damn bitch brought out in him. He hated to believe that one person would have this much control over his emotions. That was love, he supposed.

Chuck didn't even last 24 hours without having to taste her again. He couldn't even go a day without putting his arms around her. It was exactly the next night when he made her his again.

Chuck felt guilty in between the first and second night. Every minute that he thought of her (which was every minute), he felt like he was betraying his best friend. The truth was, he had already betrayed him, and there was nothing he could do about it. But as soon as his lips touched her shoulder, all of that vanished. The guilt didn't plague him anymore. All he could see was her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was perfect. He didn't deserve her, and yet he had her.

He looked up into her wide, deep, dark eyes. He was surprised by what happened next. She pressed her lips fervorly against his, as if she needed him too. She ran her hands over him in the same manner she had the night before. It almost seemed as though she were feeling the same things that he was. It was as if she were addicted to him as well. He wasn't complaining. He deluded himself into thinking this.

But there was something in her eyes that told him different. She wanted him and he knew it. He wanted her, too. He wanted her more than anything. He never stopped.

Chuck was never one for romantic gestures either. That didn't stop him from buying her a 35,000 dollar diamond necklace. Chuck would drain his trust fund for her, and that was saying something.

There was nothing Chuck loved more than money… or at least he thought. It turns out that he was wrong. Charles Bartholomew Bass was in love with Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Chuck found that he would never stop wanting her.


End file.
